Frostbites
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: Sequel to Chapter 9 of "If the ring fits." So Himawari liked to play games. Play them dirty. Two could play at that game.
1. Chapter 1

**Frostbites**

I blew small puffs of air to warm my hands, already frostbitten under the cover of red mittens. One of the many reasons why I hated my misfortune.

The winter snow had crowded in my curls, and I willed my numb legs to get to their destination. 'Move.' I thought impatiently. It's not like I've never been here before. But I had a purpose then. I couldn't imagine what I was here for now.

The answer to my prayers came in the form of Watanuki, pushing open the wooden door. "Himawari?" I pushed a smile onto my face, relieved to feel the warm air from inside caress my bare legs. "Hi." he seemed at a loss for words before the voice I had been dreading to hear cut him off. "Leave her be Watanuki. I know what she wants." Needs is more accurate a word, though.

The after effect of frostbite kickedin, and I had bad circulation to begin with. For the most part, it felt like shards of glass were skipping through my bloodstream. Watanuki led me to her lounge hesitantly, stealing worried glances at me. He had dealt with her 'clients' a lot, after all. According to the seer, wish granting was a shady trade with disastrous consequences. The scars on my back were proof.

Watanuki left us alone, but not without a furtive glance**. **The both of us waited for him to move, but he seemed to stay there. After a long moment he sighed and left, and we listened to his steps fade out and pad down the hall.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"You know what I mean."

Yuuko made no move to answer, instead taking a long drag on her cherry sweet tobacco pipe. I waited, and let my eyes wander to their own accord.

As usual, her choice of dress left less to the imagination. She was sprawled across the deep red lounge chair, burgundy kimono with swirling gold patterns was thrown haphazardly over her body as if she hadn't had enough time to get dressed. I jealously wondered how Watanuki could work like this everyday and not be attracted to the beautiful, mysterious woman. My eyes scaled the length of her bare, pale limbs, dusted in a healthy pink. Her legs were parted and I knew what I would see if I simply looked and-

When I looked up, she was watching me with unreadable garment eyes. I cleared my throat nervously, the silence growing thick again.

She watched me for a moment longer, her expression not changing. "Come."

I hesitantly stepped forward, not knowing what to expect.

In an instant she had swung her legs around the edge, grabbed my hips, and forced me to straddle her stomach.

Her hands crept under my shirt, massaging my lower back tantalizingly.

"...I'm not looking for anything serious."

The sentence hung in the air, and for a moment I forgot to breathe.

Of course. What had I been hoping for?

I plastered a smile onto my face, one more unreadable than Yuuko's impenetrable stare, or Doumeki's stoic expression. 

"Ok."**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Frostbites**

Our lips crashed in a not so awkward kiss.

The hands once massaging my lower back moved upwards, and had undone the clasps of my bra. She tugged the Cross Private polo up, and broke the kiss long enough to pull it over my head. Her tongue poked the tip of my lip and I let the wet appendage tangle in my own.

The friction was dizzying and sent my hormones into overdrive. Lobster blush was prominent in my family, and the blood flowed to foreign (and not so foreign) places from the rest of my body. It was swelteringly hot and getting uncomfortable. I pulled away harshly, bare breasts bouncing against my chest. A strong of saliva connected our mouths and I hid my face in her hair, trying to regain my stolen breathe.

My heart hammered against my ribcage, and I tried to gather my thoughts.

"Take..."

"Take...?" I mutely glared at the fully clothed woman.

"Take off your clothes." I surprised even myself with the force of my command, that even Yuuko looked minutely shocked. Suffering from a small power trip, I pinned her to the lounge chair and nibbled the corner of her lip. "Now." I wriggled my hips for effect.

She smiled against my teeth and I could hear the rustling of fabric and feel the bare skin on my own. My predictions of her going commando should have been no surprise. But it excited me under my skirt, ruining any sense of dominance I had before, and I knew she could feel it.

I wet myself. On a beautiful woman may I add.

If the tips of ears hadn't done so already, they flooded with color.

Her lips were sealed in a mirthful smile, stiffing laughter.

"We haven't even started yet."

I had a feeling I was heading into dangerous territory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Frostbites**

"Himawari?" I blinked up groggily, the world coming back into focus slowly. When I regained sight, I saw a blue skinned Watanuki with his eyebrows knit in worry. Ugh. The Negative effect.*

"Are you ok?" The heaviness in this question was probably not referring to the fact that I _never_ slept in class.

I looked at him quizically. "Yeah, just a little tired. Why?"

His forehead crumpled and I was tempted to tell him his face could stay that way if he didn't change it.

"You left the shop...limping."

Shit. "I did?"

He didn't falter. "Yes, you did."

"I probably tripped over something when I was leaving. She leaves a lot of bottles around doesn't she?"

The Watanuki I know would smile in understanding, and leave me alone.

The real one let's nothing slip by him.

"I'm worried about you." This new Watanuki says bluntly.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong...right?"

"Wrong...-of course I would!" It felt anything _but _wrong though.

"Alright." Stranger-Watanuki doesn't bother to hide his skepticism and saunters away.

But not without a cryptic remark.

"Just...don't ever think I'd hate you. Whatever it is."

If only I could.

"**I could make them...go away." Were the words I picked out in my lustrous haze.**

**"Hmmm?" She merely ran her hands down the length of my back.**

**I was slow to process what she meant. She _was_ sodomizing me after all.**

**"Oh." The scars. "No,no it's alright."**

**Her garment eyes were hesitant but she nodded and caught me in an electrifying kiss, hips snapping forward to penetrate deeper than before.**

**"MMmmm..." The desperate growls that escaped rumbled in my chest. I huffed, howled, yelled, and wondered how Watanuki could not hear us. **

**She withdrew the penetrating appendage, but not without replacing it with two very stimulating...**

**"AH!" **

**The wet muscle wrestled inside me, unlike the gelled up' thing.' She slowly insert her long bony finger, playing me like an instrument.**

**"Yuukoyuukoyuukoyuuko..." I chanted her name like a mantra. I shivered, and shuddered, and occasionally yelled when her fingers brushed just the right spot-**

**And it was everything I had hoped for. Waited for since Watanuki's engagement party.* I couldn't have asked for more.**

**And in the heat of the moment, it had just slipped out.**

**"OH MY gooodddd-_I LOVE YOU!" _**

In short, I hadn't really gotten much else that night. Except a denied orgasm-nothing Watanuki had to know.

Wtanuki was pretty, kind, and although he claimed to hate Doumeki with a passion, (never relenting to deliver their daily comedic routine without fail) it didn't change the fact he would do anything for the archer, at the drop of a hat. Oh. And that the seer was technically married now, but that was besides the point.

The point being that Yuuko couldn't deny a wish, despite her own reservations. Where did they stand now?

My questions had been answered when I found the yellow sticky note left in my locker.

**_"Yuuko wants to talk to you at King Penguin Park*. Meet here there at 5:30 PM." - Watanuki_**

It turns out that the seer had moe ulterior motives than he had let on.

I glanced at the note, suddenly queasy.

We weren't going to break up, were we? We weren't even dating!

I mentally slapped myself and realized that King Penguin Park was all the way in Tomoeda.

This was going to be a long walk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Frostbites**

The witch sat under the giant blue crowned penguin, smoke curling from her lips. She had leaned back on her elbows watching the darkening clouds passively. Her face was shadowed and she looked a millions times more appropriately dressed than the other day. But, to be fair, it was February.

I was hesitant to interrupt the woman's calm silence ,like I was intruding on a private moment. I was no voyeur though.

I didn't need to voice my arrival as my shoes scuffed and scratched against the gravel. I winced at the obvious sound and watched as she turned back to me, face still passive and still irritatingly calm.

She pat the equally gravel-y spot next to her with a small smile, lacking her sly debonair. The ground was rough and sharp and cold from the snow under my bare thighs and I waited for her to speak. The two of us watched the sunset quietly. Yuuko smoking, and me having a panic attack.

The silence was excruciating, my heart pumped loud and painfully through my ears, I had a lump and my throat, so scared that the moment would be ruined if I even dared to_ breath_.  
>The sun dipped into the horizon and I wiped my hands off the fabric of my skirt. They slid right off.<p>

It grew hot, uncomfortable, even though it couldn't have been any warmer than -18 degrees.

She wrapped her scarf around the both of us and I nearly jumped out of my skin as the wool brushed my neck, thick with sweat.  
>"You remember the conditions." Her voice was loud, but she hadn't spoken louder than a whisper.<p>

I nodded stiffly, eager to please.

"I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but did you...say it out of the heat of the moment or did-"

Never had I ever saw The dimensional witch ever put out a cigarette, I always assumed that they were magical infinite cigarettes (from what I heard from Watanuki at least) and waited with baited breath for her to continue while she lit up again.

"Or did you actually mean it?"

The lump hadn't disappeared, and I couldn't trust myself to speak. Instead, I bobbed my head frantically.

Her voice was sharp in the silent playground, and colder than the February breeze. "Answer me."

"Yes." My voice was weak with distress, and kicked myself for elaborating. "Both."  
>The only sound left in the park was the hiss of Yuuko's cigarette as it slowly died.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Frostbites**

_"Shit!" _I hissed, arching my back against the heavy wooden door. "Can't we get to the bed, first?"

The dimensional's witch's only response was to make her tongue like a point and pressed inside. My knees buckled. It was arousing, being unable to see Yuuko's face from under the shirt. She rubbed a patch of skin that had me almost sobbing in pleasure. _"Oh my goooood. Fuck me!" _Yuuko's face reappeared from under the skirt and she smiled, with eyes as red as apples with a dark smile. "Do you love me?"

My brain stopped functioning. "What?"

She still smiled, but something was off. Something was wrong. Her eyes weren't supposed to be that narrowed, her smile was too tight she- 'Do you love me?"

I answered without missing a beat. "Yes."

Her nails embedded themselves into my bare thighs. "Do you love me?" she repeated, still smiling.

"Ye-" she raked her nails down my legs, hard enough to draw blood and sweeped my feet from under me. My head hit the back of the door as I fell, and my head spun at the impact as an explosion of pain under my skull. She stood over me, smiling down at me. I couldn't understand what she wanted even if I tried. "Do you love me?"

I didn't even answer and she kicked me in the stomach. My reactions were still fast enough that I doubled over and wrapped my arms around myself. I covered my head and let her start to hit me, the blood rushed through my ears and out of my lip. Why? Why was she doing this?

She yanked me up by my hair and I yelped, stumbling to stand up. She nearly launched me at the wooden door again, something in her hand and turned me around. She lifted my skirt and smacked me across the ass with something hard and flat, and her teeth latched onto my shoulder. In a combination of shame, disgust, and pleasure I started to get more wet than before. It sickened me that I was getting off on all this pain when all Yuuko wanted to do was hurt me, but I meant what I said.

Her fingers drove into me at the same time and I yelled out in pain, the sharp sting of nails and the heavy object were almostly perfectly in time. I could feel her long hair drape over my shoulder, and her heavy breath by my ear. I badly wanted to kiss her, but based on the reaction from before, she wasn't interested in any kind of intimacy besides the physical kind.

"You like this? Me hitting you?" her breath stuttered, as if suddenly realizing something. "Do you love it when I do it? Do you love me when I do you? Do you love anybody who fucks you without caring?"

If hormones weren't pumping through my blood at an astronomical rate, it would have frozen cold. "N-no it isn't because-"

"Shut up." her voice wasn't panting now, it was cold. I instantly shut up, instead focusing on the action below the waist. Not caring about kisses, or proclamations of love and accusations.

I got an idea. Not a good one, but it was a start.

I pushed away from the wooden door and forced the older woman to the bed, forcing the paddle out of her hands and aross the room. I didn't bother pinning her wrists above her head and mouthed the clothed junction between her legs. Her knees shook and I used that opportunity to bring down her pants and repeat the process.

I left after she started to sleep and stared at the paddle. I tucked it under my shirt and left, tip toeing past Watanuki, who must have dozed off sometime a couple hours ago. I paused at the couridor and came back, planting a kiss on the side of her face. "Good night."

* * *

><p>I came back around the same time, which is good because Watanuki left earlier that day. The girls and Mokona are strangley absent, or quiet but the shop is filed with an almost dreadful silence. I find Yuuko reading a book intently, but ofcourse it's all a pretense.<p>

"Tell me why you're scared." the sound of my own voice, assured and confident sounded so unfamiliar to my own ears, but I stayed standing. Watching her like a hawk.

Yuuko turned a page nonchalantly. Her eyes didn't move. "The passage of time is too complicated to explain to someone who hasn't even completly lived out their full potential. I watch people die, slowly end their own lives without changing at all, myself. I see their contempt, their understanding, that their life is as microscopic on the grid of life than a single celled organism without a purpose. And than there's the patterns in people. They get so predictable. You stop thinking about people as human beings. Their just organisms that exist in the animal kingdom, sometimes I think they're figments of my imagination." Her eyes find mine.

"And than there is people like you and Watanuki and Doumeki that think that they can interfere with the natural order-better yet, your destiny decides that you are supposed to, because someone in a different world coughed in Siberia. What do you know? Nothing. You don't know what real love is, you just assume that a chemical imbalance in the brain when you are about to orgasm means the person you must be with is god. I can't speak for a higher power, but love doesn't exist. It's a shared mentality developed a long time ago to ensure monogamy, and I want no part in it. I accept that I should take responsibility for corrupting you at a delicate age, but I am merly fulfilling your wish. And you and I have to pay the consequences. I apologize for deluding you." She hadn't looked away as she said it, but I still felt an inkling of hope.

"If you really think that I got involved in this kind of relationship for sex, than you're wrong." I said dryly. "If you really thought that all I wanted was sex, than you wouldn't be so scared of letting me have these 'delusions.' The fact that your saying this now after I initiated intimacy just proves my point and yours. You are scared that I may move on without you and leave you behind because of a phase I was going through, or that I will not be able to spend the rest of my time with you because I'm not immortal."

The witch's lips were parted in shock. I smiled at her.

I bent down to her level and whispered into her ear, the cherry sweet tobacco she smoked earlier stronger than ever. "So, do you love me?"


End file.
